1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging apparatus and camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solid-state imaging apparatus which includes a pixel for imaging and a pixel for focus detection each of which has a photoelectric conversion portion formed on a semiconductor substrate, can be used for an imaging system such as a digital camera. A color filter can be formed in the pixel for imaging according to, for example, a Bayer matrix.
Crosstalk can be generated when charges generated in a photoelectric conversion portion of a certain pixel enter an adjacent pixel. A crosstalk amount (amount of the charge entering the adjacent pixel) can depend on the amount of charge generated in the photoelectric conversion portion. For example, a red pixel undergoes photoelectric conversion in a position deeper from the semiconductor substrate surface than that of a blue pixel. In the case of forming a charge accumulation region of the photoelectric conversion portion on the semiconductor substrate surface, it may be difficult to collect charges generated in the deep position from the semiconductor substrate surface. The crosstalk amount from the red pixel to a green pixel can be larger than that from the blue pixel to the green pixel.